Dawn of Friendship
by Silivren Tinu
Summary: A collection of short Legolas little Estel friendship stories. Chapter 12: A Fighting Chance. Summary: Estel learns some lessons in archery, unaware that the skills he is now acquiring will one day help to decide the fate of Middle-earth.
1. A Danger in the Night

_**Author's Note**: Hi! Here I am again! My family situation has improved a bit and I hope I'll be able to post regularly again. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for "The Forest"! (hugs)_

_I originally intended to post this story in my "Facets of Friendship" collection, but as I can't seem to stop writing little Estel stories right now I thought it would be much easier to keep track of them or avoid them (whatever your preferences ;-) if I post them separately. So "Dawn of Friendship" will be a collection for short friendship stories featuring a grown-up Legolas and Estel as a child or teenager. All these stories belong to my Mirkwood Tales, which are listed in my profile. _

_I hope you'll enjoy and tell me what you think:)

* * *

_

**Title**: A Danger in the Night

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: Imbecamiel

**Rating**: K

**Series**: Mirkwood Tales

**Summary**: Legolas has to save a little boy he barely knows from an unexpected danger. Written for Prompt #9 "Experience" on Aragornangst.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any elves, humans, creatures, or locations mentioned in this story. (sigh)

* * *

--------------------

**- A Danger in the Night -**

--------------------

Legolas jerked awake in the middle of the night when a piercing scream invaded his so far deep and untroubled slumber. The scream was shortly followed by a second one, and this time it consisted of a word:

"SPIDER!"

It was something Legolas had hoped he would never hear inside of these walls. But what was even worse, the scream had come from the room right beside his own. Estel! It was like a nightmare come true. Legolas' instincts took over, and he was out of bed and grabbing his weapons before the scream had faded completely. He quickly fastened the twin knives on his back, without bothering to change into something other than his nightclothes.

Then he grabbed his bow and an arrow, not wanting to waste more time with the quiver, and hurried to the door. He allowed the door to crash loudly against the wall, hoping that the spider would be distracted by the sound and stop its attack for some precious moments. Nocking an arrow, Legolas kicked the door to Estel's quarters open, immediately searching for a target.

He saw a terrified-looking Estel, who was cowering against the headboard of his bed, looking at something in front of him… Legolas blinked. His arrow was pointed at something black and very, very small that was slowly crawling over the white blanket, completely oblivious to the danger it was in or the tumult it had caused. It was a spider, but not exactly the variety he had expected.

Legolas raised his head. The child was looking at him with big, pleading eyes. Slowly, the prince lowered his bow. He heard a cough behind him, but did not turn, knowing very well what he would see there. Legolas leaned the bow and the arrow against the bed, then he gently scooped up the spider with one hand and walked to the balcony door to set it in the garden where it belonged. He heard Estel breathe a sigh of relief behind him.

When Legolas came back into the room he found a considerable part of the population of the Last Homely House consisting of Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lindir looking back at him, all of them trying hard not to smirk, smile, chuckle, or show their obvious amusement in any other way. They were not very successful. Legolas sighed inwardly, hoping that he did not look as embarrassed as he felt right now.

Before he could say anything, small arms wrapped themselves around his legs (they could not reach any higher). Looking down he found his gaze met by big grey eyes staring at him with deep adoration.

"I knew you would save me," the boy said, smiling at the elf. "My brothers told me you are a mighty warrior and fight spiders all the time!"

Legolas did not really know what to answer to that, so he merely nodded and laid a reassuring hand on the child's head. Elladan came to his rescue and tried to free Legolas' legs out of the death-grip of the little human.

"Yes, Legolas has some experience with matters like that," he agreed, trying to keep his face straight. Legolas glared at him.

Finally, Elladan succeeded in drawing the boy away. He quickly lifted him off the ground and handed him over to Elrohir. "I think this little one should go to sleep now," he commented.

"Will there be no more spiders?" Estel asked anxiously.

"No," Elrohir answered, sitting the boy back down on his bed. "And even if there should be, you have a mighty wood-elf to protect you, remember?"

Legolas began to wonder how many hundred years it would take him to live this night down. A hand on his arm made him look up. Elladan smiled at him, a mixture of amusement and slight worry in his eyes.

"You did not even remember that you were not in the Palace, did you?" he asked quietly.

"No," Legolas confessed. "I was only thinking about spiders… and Estel."

He looked at the boy once more, marvelling at how protective he felt of that child though he had only met him for the second time yesterday. Feeling his gaze, Estel looked up immediately and smiled. Seeing that smile, Legolas knew that the boy had somehow managed to capture his heart. To help him had probably been worth being embarrassed in front of nearly the entire household. He smiled back.

"You looked completely exhausted when you arrived yesterday, and I think you were," Elladan commented, eying his friend. "I think you need sleep even more than the little one here does."

He picked up the bow and the arrow and began to gently drag Legolas out of the room. The wood-elf did not resist. Now that the "danger" had passed, he indeed felt _very_ tired. Thranduil had sent him to Imladris to recover from some long and dangerous patrols, and for the first time Legolas wondered whether his father had been right to do so. He noticed that the other elves had already tactfully retreated, and was grateful for it.

Back in his room, Legolas put the twin knives on the chair next to his bed, not even looking to see what Elladan did with the bow and the arrow before he collapsed on the bed with a relieved sigh. Noticing that Elladan was still standing in his room, watching him, Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to stand there for the rest of the night watching me sleep?" he asked drowsily.

"I just want to make sure that you do not climb out of the window to do some weapons practice," Elladan countered.

Legolas could not really deny that he had done so before, so he simply murmured, "Not tonight."

He curled up on his bed and groped around for the blanket for a few moments, not really caring whether he found it or not. A hand caught his own, stilling its movements, and then the blanket was spread over him.

"Sleep well," Elladan said. "And thank you for saving my little brother toni-"

Before he had even ended the sentence, a pillow hit him square in the face. The last thing Legolas heard before falling asleep was Elladan's soft laughter as he closed the door behind him.

- The End -

* * *

_I don't know if even little Estel would ever react like that, but I could not resist. (g) This story was inspired by a nice encounter I had with a big eight-legged creature in the bathroom lately. (shudder) There's never a wood-elf around when you need one..._

_I really hope you liked the story, because I'm about to post a sequel next week. ;-) Until then,_

_Take care,_

_Tinu :)_


	2. A Touch of Magic

_**Author's Note**: Here's the promised next chapter for you! I'm really happy that so many of you enjoyed my first little-Estel-story, thank you for all the wonderful responses to "A Danger in the Night"! ((hugs reviewers)) I hope you'll enjoy this story, too:) _

_As always, I also want to thank my beta, whose diligent work does not only improve my stories, but also my language skills! ((huggles Cami)) _

_

* * *

_

**Title**: A Touch of Magic

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: Imbecamiel

**Rating**: K

**Series**: Mirkwood Tales

**Summary**: Sequel to "A Danger in the Night". During Legolas' stay in Imladris, Estel learns something unexpected and fascinating about wood-elves. Written for Prompt #10 "Magic" on Aragornangst.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any wood-elves (SOB), any other elves, boys, trees, or places in this story.

* * *

--------------------

**- A Touch of Magic -**

--------------------

After the fright Estel had caused him with his spider the night before, Legolas found it difficult to relax and calm his still-slightly-frayed nerves the day after. He had slept well for the rest of the night, but early in the morning someone had dropped something in the corridor in front of his room, and the resulting noise had caused Legolas to jump out of the bed once more and grab the nearest weapon, before he woke up completely and realized where he was and what was going on around him. Luckily he had not made it out of the door this time, and had been saved from scaring an innocent servant out of his wits.

Legolas had not bothered to try and find sleep again after that incident. He had appeared at the breakfast table still yawning and had been so tense that each loud sound around him alarmed or startled him. The wood-elf had been quite relieved when breakfast was over and he had managed not to further embarrass himself in any way. It had also helped that no one had made any comments about spiders this morning, which had been quite surprising.

After the meal he had left as fast as he possibly could without appearing to be impolite. Knowing that he had to remind both his body and his mind that he was safe now and not on a dangerous patrol anymore, he instinctively headed for the one place in Rivendell that always brought him peace and even some measure of joy, however troubled his heart might be: the gardens.

Being among trees immediately soothed his still-turbulent emotions, and Legolas slowly made his way to his favourite place in the gardens, enjoying the fresh air and the smell of the flowers and shedding his boots to feel the soft grass under his feet. He walked until he came into a remote part of the gardens and the familiar form of an old, mighty oak rose in front of him.

Most of the elves who lived in Imladris only came here when they sought solitude, preferring the places that were lovelier and less shady. For Legolas, this was the place where he liked to be most, and it reminded him of home. With a smile on his lips he went over to the tree, first touching the bark with his hand and then leaning against it with a contented sigh. Green foliage surrounded him from all sides now, as the lowest branches of the old tree nearly touched the ground around it.

Legolas closed his eyes and heard the tree whisper to him, welcoming him. The return of the wood-elf it had known for a long time now filled it with joy, and soothing warmth seemed to radiate from the old and wise being. Leaves rustled, though there was no breeze, and a small branch gently brushed against Legolas' head and shoulder, though he had not moved. The elven prince felt the tension finally drain out of him, as he relaxed against the mighty trunk.

There was nothing more wonderful in Imladris to him than to listen to the voices of the trees. Here, there was no shadow that poisoned them or ate away at them until they fell silent or turned into something dark and dangerous themselves. In Rivendell, the voices of the trees were clear and friendly and joyful, and there was nothing to disturb their song. It reminded Legolas of the green forest filled with light and life that Mirkwood had once been, and renewed his hope and his determination to restore what should have never been lost.

When Legolas was just about to join into the song of the trees, he felt a change in the air and the song around him. There was a new presence nearby. He opened his eyes, and saw Estel standing a small distance away, watching both the elf and the tree with a strange look on his face. It was obvious that he was not sure whether to leave or come closer. Seeing that Legolas was watching him obviously made curiosity win over whatever might want to hold him back.

"Did you just talk to the tree?" the boy asked, sounding slightly awed.

Amazed at the perceptiveness of the human child, Legolas smiled and answered, "Yes, I did."

The smile was obviously enough to reassure the child. Estel came closer until he reached Legolas' side. Looking almost shyly at the tree and the branches overhead, he said: "I saw the leaves and some branches move, though there is no wind today." He hesitated for a moment, then he added, "My brothers and my father do not talk to trees."

Legolas' smile widened. Somehow it was quite an amusing thought to find Elrond sitting in a tree somewhere and talking to it. Or the twins, for that matter. "They are no wood-elves," he explained, not sure if the child understood.

Estel looked up at the elf, who was still not much more than a stranger to him. "Is this magic?" he asked softly, wonder and fascination shining in his eyes.

Legolas laughed at that, a light and merry sound that made Estel smile and step even a bit closer to him.

"No, little one," Legolas answered, "I do not think so. It is something that is natural to me, like… the way your brothers are sometimes able to speak to each other without words."

"I see," Estel said. Again he hesitated, eying the elf that had captured his attention from the first day he had set eyes on him. "Could you teach me to talk to trees, too?" he asked.

"No, Estel, I am afraid I cannot do that. It is something you are, not something you learn to be."

Estel thought about it for a moment, and nodded, seeming to understand what Legolas was trying to tell him. "Will you talk to the trees again now?"

Surprised, Legolas nodded. "That is what I came here for," he said. "This tree is an old friend."

"Would you… would you allow me to stay – and listen?" Estel asked softly.

Legolas stared at him, taken aback. For a moment he did not know what to do. Estel would not be able to hear anything, and the elf feared that the boy might find that a very boring pastime. "Would you not rather go playing?" he asked finally.

"No," Estel answered. "Right now, I want to sit here with you and listen to the trees."

Legolas found that he had not the heart to send the boy away, and more, that he did not really want to. So he just sat down, leaning his back against the trunk. "Then come," he said.

Estel did not need a second invitation. He kneeled down beside Legolas and then clambered into the elf's lap as if it was the natural thing to do, beaming at him. The shining eyes of the child stopped any protest that Legolas might have made at being used as a seat. Instead, the elf simply accepted his fate and closed his eyes again as soon as the boy had stopped moving around on him. Almost immediately, the song of the trees filled his mind, bringing a smile to his face.

Estel's eyes widened as the leaves began to rustle again, a soft, almost… murmuring… sound.

"I think I hear it," he whispered, wonder in his eyes.

-------

When Elladan and Elrohir searched the gardens hours later in an attempt to find out what had become of their missing friend and little brother they were not prepared for the sight that greeted them. Legolas sat leaning against the trunk of the old oak, his face and posture relaxed as he walked in elven dreams. Estel half lay, half sat on the elven prince's lap, slightly curled up on himself. His head rested on Legolas' shoulder, and he was fast asleep.

The two brothers looked at each other, not sure whether to be surprised or amused, or both. "I think we should let them rest some more," Elrohir said finally, speaking softly.

Elladan nodded. Both of them were aware that at least Legolas needed the rest badly, though the way he had finally found it was not anything they had expected. Elladan set down Legolas' boots, which they had found on their way there. "We should probably come back and wake them before nightfall," he proposed.

"Agreed."

With a last smiling look at the slumbering pair, the two elves turned around and headed back to the Last Homely House to tell their father that there was no need to worry about his youngest son or his guest.

- The End -

* * *

_I would really like to learn to talk to trees, especially with a certain wood-elf as teacher. ;-) Chapter 3 will follow next week – until then! _

_Tinu :)_

_P.S. I hope this chapter will show up at all, I had quite some problems with ffnet today. :( _


	3. Secret Places

_**Author's Note**: The special thing about this story is that it will lead you full circle from pre-LotR to post-RotK, so you will meet both little Estel and grown-up Aragorn. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are very welcome! ;-)_

_Arodiel, there will be new chapters in "Facets of Friendship", the next story is nearly ready for posting. :)

* * *

_

**Title**: Secret Places

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: Imbecamiel

**Rating**: K

**Series**: Mirkwood Tales

**Summary**: Estel shows Legolas his "secret place", and the compassion of a boy leads to a prophetic statement. Both pre-LotR and post-RotK. Written for Prompt #13 "Change" on Aragornangst.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognizable from "The Lord of the Rings".

* * *

--------------------

**- Secret Places -**

--------------------

"This place is beautiful."

Legolas looked at the small waterfall and the pond below it, knowing that there would be water lilies on it in summer. The pond and the meadow around it were surrounded by rocks on all sides, and the only way to reach this place was a narrow pathway in the rock face. Though Legolas had been to Imladris very often over the years and knew it and the surrounding land quite well, he had never seen that place before. It was a very quiet and peaceful place that invited one to just sit down and rest.

"I always come here when I want to be alone," a voice cut through Legolas' thoughts. "It is my secret place."

Legolas looked down at the small boy beside him, who was obviously very pleased with the elf's reaction to their surroundings. Estel had dragged his new-found friend out of the house right after breakfast and had not been willing to say a word about their destination until they finally arrived at this place.

"I have not shown this place to anyone until now," Estel piped up again. "Not even my family knows about it."

Legolas smiled to himself. He very much doubted that Estel's family was as ignorant as the boy believed them to be. Both the twins and Glorfindel were very well-versed in following tracks, and Estel knew nothing about hiding them. Noticing the expectant look in the boy's eyes, the elf kneeled down to be of one height with the child.

"Hannon le, Estel," he said seriously. "Your trust honours me. I promise not to tell anyone about this place if you do not give me permission to do so."

The boy smiled happily at him. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes," Legolas answered. "I like this place very much."

Estel's smile grew even broader and he grabbed the elf's hand. "Come," he said and began dragging Legolas in the direction of the pond.

Rising gracefully, the elf allowed the human to lead the way. Soon afterwards they were both kneeling by the pond, looking down into the clear water and watching a shoal of beautiful small fishes. Estel had obviously named some of them, though Legolas was not sure how he was able to tell them apart.

After they had sat together in the sun and watched fishes for a while, Estel grew thoughtful. "Do you have a secret place, too?" he asked.

It was a question Legolas had not expected. For a moment, he simply stayed silent.

"In the place where you come from," Estel tried to explain, perhaps thinking that the elf had not understood his question. "Do you have a secret place like this one there, too?"

Legolas looked down at the pond, though fish were the last thing on his mind right now. He did not know what he should answer to the child's innocent question. The words had touched on something he had not thought of for a very long time now.

The elf had not turned away quickly enough to hide the sudden sadness in his eyes from the boy. "Did I say something wrong?" Estel asked anxiously.

That made Legolas finally look up and meet the child's eyes. "No, little one," he answered reassuringly. "You have not. It is just… I had a place like this one, when I was young. But it is no more."

Estel looked puzzled at that. "What happened?" he asked.

Legolas studied the boy's inquisitive, and so very innocent face. What did the child know of the outside world at all? "It has changed," he finally said. "It has been invaded by… dark creatures. It is in enemy hands now."

After having to "save" Estel from a tiny spider in his room only two nights ago, Legolas did not think it wise to go into detail and tell the boy about the giant spiders of Mirkwood just yet. Elladan and Elrohir had mentioned to their younger brother that Legolas "fought spiders all the time" but Legolas doubted that they had told Estel more about the nature of said creatures. After all he knew, the boy was suffering from enough nightmares already.

The boy moved a bit closer and almost shyly took the elf's hand in his own, very small one. "I am sorry," he said softly. "I think I understand how much that place meant to you." The serious grey eyes of the child looked directly into the elf's blue ones, and Legolas found himself caught by that gaze, which seemed to look straight into his heart.

"You will see," Estel continued, "one day you will show me your secret place, and it will be just as it was. Ada says darkness can never last forever."

Legolas looked at the child in amazement. This boy was "hope" indeed. He smiled at the child. "Perhaps you are right," he said.

-------------------------

_89 years later…_

"It is just as I imagined it to be," Elessar said, looking around.

Legolas did not answer. He was not able to say anything right now. It was true, the place looked just like he remembered it. The place had escaped the forest fire and the fighting unscathed, but none of the spiders had escaped the wrath of the elves. Even their nests and webs were gone. The trees were standing proud and tall, sheltering the place and the small brook that he had loved so much so many years ago. It made him feel young again.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned slightly to look at the man at his side. The boy had long since grown up, and his bearing and his clothes were those of a king now, but he still had Estel's eyes. Understanding shone in them now, and Legolas smiled.

"How could you know so many years ago that we would stand here one day?" he asked.

"I did not know," Aragorn answered, "but I had hope."

He looked at the trees around them and the brook in front of them. "This place is beautiful, my friend."

- The End -

* * *

_Next week I will take a break from my story collections and will post a longer and angsty single story once again. The title of the story is "The Arrow", summary can be found in my profile. More little Estel stories will follow afterwards (summary of the next chapter see profile). __Until the next time,_

_take care,_

_Tinu :)_


	4. Parting

_**Author's Note**: Here's the next update. I hope you enjoy and tell me how you liked it:)_

_Once again I have to say thank you to my wonderful editor, Imbecamiel, for beta-ing this story in spite of everything! ((hugs))_

_Arodiel, thank you very much for all your reviews (huggles) – there will be a sequel to "Call of the Heart" but not in the immediate future. :)

* * *

_

**Title**: Parting

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: Imbecamiel

**Rating**: K

**Series**: Mirkwood Tales

**Summary**: When Legolas is about to leave Rivendell and travel back to Mirkwood, he realizes that something important is missing. Written for Prompt #15 "Horses" on Aragornangst.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any recognizable characters from "Lord of the Rings". (sniff)

* * *

--------------------

**- Parting -**

--------------------

Legolas decided that, of all the afternoons he had ever spent in Imladris, this must be the most frustrating one. Apart from that, it was embarrassing. His escort and nearly the entire population of Imladris were waiting for him in the courtyard, and he should have been well on his way back to Mirkwood by now. Probably they would even have reached the Misty Mountains already…

The elf sighed. He always hated to say goodbye to his friends and second family in Imladris and the delay didn't make it easier at all. He only wished there had been an understandable reason for his current predicament, but there wasn't. Legolas had spent about two hours looking for something that should not have been missing in the first place: his horse.

When he had entered the stables to get Tuilinn, the box had been empty. The elf had not been too alarmed by that. His stallion was both intelligent and stubborn and usually found ways to roam around instead of staying where he was supposed to be. The problem was that the beast had also not reacted to Legolas' whistle.

Noticing the open back door, and assuming that the horse was too far away to hear him, Legolas had decided to follow his wayward steed without telling anyone about his little problem. The twins had made enough comments about the stallion already to last him for a lifetime, and he had no desire to add more to the growing list.

Legolas' hope of finding Tuilinn quickly had been in vain though, and now he was not only starting to worry about his horse, but also began to fear that his loyal escort and friends would believe him to be abducted by now. For once, Legolas would have liked the gardens of Imladris to be a bit smaller. He wondered what could have happened to Tuilinn in a place that was as safe as Imladris.

He knew that his stallion would never ignore a whistle from his master, so he either could not hear him, or was not able to come. Legolas could not believe that there was a horse thief in Imladris, and besides, Tuilinn would object strongly against being stolen. As the stables and the box did not show any signs of serious damage, Legolas was quite sure that a thief had not been involved.

Still, the stallion could have had some kind of accident. Or had the beast run away so far that he was still not able to hear him? It was a mystery, and the last thing Legolas needed right now was a mystery. Perhaps this was only the twins' idea of a prank after all. If that was the case, Legolas decided he would kill them this time.

Legolas passed a beautiful pond with water lilies on it and noticed a group of densely growing trees not far away to his right. Having spent most of his life in Mirkwood, Tuilinn loved woods, and the trees seemed to be a good hiding place. The elf whistled again. There was no answer. Legolas knew it was time to make a decision.

Though his pride did not really agree with the idea of going back to tell the others what had happened, he knew it was probably the wisest choice. It was obvious by now that he needed help, and he did not want to worry his escort needlessly. He started to turn back reluctantly – when he heard something like a far-away whinny from the direction he had been headed in.

Legolas stared at the trees, but there was nothing to be seen. He whistled again, and this time there was an immediate answer, and louder than before. With a relieved smile, Legolas hurried towards the sound. It seemed he had finally found his horse, and Tuilinn did not sound as if he was in pain or dying.

Entering the small wood, Legolas heard a voice and the snorting of a horse, as if in answer to the words. It made him realize for the first time that he was completely unarmed. But he was too eager to finally find a solution to this riddle to stop now. The elf moved like a silent shadow beneath the trees and he soon reached a clearing right in the middle of the wood. He heard the voice again, and this time he could understand the words.

"Please, be still! He could hear you! You will ruin my plan if you do not keep silent."

Legolas stepped out into the clearing, not caring for stealth anymore. He knew that voice. The first thing he saw was Tuilinn. The grey stallion had a piece of rope around his neck and was tied to the trunk of a tree. He was looking down at something in front of him, his ears pricked up attentively. Legolas stared at the small human child, who was standing in front of the big stallion and continued talking to the beast, completely unaware of the elf's presence.

The wood-elf barely resisted the urge to rub his eyes to confirm that what he was seeing was real. It seemed there had been a thief after all – at least a kind of thief.

"Estel?" he asked, interrupting the pleading words of the child, which were still aimed at the stallion.

The boy in front of him froze. Right when Legolas started wondering whether Estel had decided to play dead, and hope that he would go away, the boy slowly began to turn. He looked up at the elf with big eyes, guilt written all over his features. Studying the boy's face for a moment, Legolas could only hope that the child would never be forced to lie to someone in earnest. If his emotions always showed like that, he would never stand a chance of making anyone believe him.

Legolas looked from the child to the horse and back to the child again. He had no idea how the boy had been able to do what he had done. He had obviously not only managed to approach the moody stallion, but had also succeeded in tying a rope around the beast's neck, leading him a considerable distance away, and tying him to a tree. The warhorse only suffered a few select people to handle him, usually elves he had known for a long time and whom his rider trusted explicitly, and he had only met Estel once before.

After a while, Estel bowed his head and looked down at the ground in front of him. "Are you very angry?" he asked softly, not daring to look at the elf.

The boy looked positively miserable and was obviously fighting to hold tears back. Legolas sighed. He went down on one knee and gently cupped the boy's chin with one hand, forcing the child to look at him. "Why did you do this?" he asked. Watching the expressive grey eyes in front of him shine with unshed tears, he added, "I am not angry, only curious."

It was the truth. Legolas did not find it in him to be angry with this specific child. Estel had held a special place in his heart since they first had met, and as strange as it was he felt nearly proud of the child's accomplishment, instead of being angry about the "theft" of his horse. Still, he really wanted to know why Estel had suddenly decided to begin a career as a horse thief.

Estel lowered his eyes. "I didn't want you to go away," he confessed. "I thought, if I could hide your horse you wouldn't be able to leave."

The deep honesty and the despondency in those words left Legolas speechless for a moment. He had known all along how much he would miss Estel until his next visit in Rivendell, but he had not expected the boy to be so unhappy about his leaving.

"I am sorry," Legolas said gently. "I should have spoken to you about this before. I do not want to leave and I will miss you terribly, but… Rivendell is not my home. I am needed in Mirkwood, and my family is there, too."

"But-" Estel began, and he was suddenly unable to hold the tears back. "But my brothers say Mirkwood is dangerous! What if… what if something bad happens and you don't come back at all?"

Legolas remembered suddenly how the boy had lost his parents. He was probably scared to death that people he came to love would suddenly vanish out of his life the same way, and with the same finality. Though he understood that Elladan and Elrohir had very likely had to discourage Estel from wanting to go to Mirkwood, he wished they had not told the boy that it was dangerous.

He hugged the boy on impulse, allowing him to sob against his shoulder. "It is true that Mirkwood can be dangerous," he said. "But I have lived there for hundreds of years, and as you can see, nothing bad has happened to me."

Legolas was quite sure that Thranduil and some others (most of them healers) would probably disagree with that statement, but he hoped it would be enough to calm the boy's fears. Estel turned his head slightly to look up at him. "I will be back," Legolas added, placing one hand lightly on the dark head.

"Do you promise?" the boy's muffled voice asked.

"I promise that I will do my best to come back soon," Legolas answered.

Estel thought this over for a moment, then he raised his head from Legolas' shoulder and nodded to show that he accepted the promise.

"Apart from that," Legolas said, "you will be able to visit me when you are old enough."

Estel's eyes lit up at that. "Will I be old enough soon?" he asked hopefully.

Legolas had to laugh at the eagerness in the young face. "Soon enough," he assured.

Estel sighed, and Legolas had to suppress a chuckle. The boy's eyes turned sad again. "But I will miss you so much," he said. "Can't you stay longer?"

"No, Estel, I cannot stay any longer," Legolas answered with a hint of regret in his voice. "I have already stayed longer than planned, and my staying longer would not make the parting any easier, believe me."

Estel nodded, but he did not look at Legolas and kept his gaze on the ground.

"I will not really be away," Legolas said. "I will still be in here," he laid one hand on Estel's heart, "and you will have the tree to talk to while I am gone. Remember?"

"I will never forget that moment," Estel replied, a sudden flicker of hope in his eyes. "But I can't talk to trees the way you do."

"The tree is my friend, and now it is your friend, too. I think you will find your own way to understand what it says to you."

Estel looked at the elf thoughtfully and seemed a bit comforted. "We should probably go back then," he said bravely.

Tuilinn snorted and nuzzled the boy's head as if in agreement. Estel giggled as the breath of the horse tickled on his skin.

"I think Tuilinn agrees with you," Legolas remarked. He rose from his kneeling position and quickly and effortlessly freed the horse from the rope. The knots were so loose that the horse would have been able to free itself any time.

"Traitor," he whispered fondly to the stallion. Tuilinn ignored him, obviously finding the boy in front of him far too interesting to spare any thought on his rider.

Legolas shook his head. He was quite sure that he would never be allowed to live this visit down. First the spider, and now the horse. He looked down at Estel, who was smiling up at him, and found he did not particularly care. The boy had been worth it all.

He lifted the boy up on the back of the stallion and was rewarded with another bright smile. "It is probably time to reassure your family and my escort that nothing dramatic has happened to us," he commented. "They will be frantic by now."

"I don't know why they always worry so much," Estel answered. "Are they as bad with you as they are with me?"

"I would say so," Legolas replied, remembering all the times he had been followed after, fretted over or nursed to health by various mother hens. "I believe I never had a moment's peace whenever I was injured."

"I know how that is," Estel said sympathetically. "I think it is quite unfair. After all, it is not as if any of us would be looking for trouble or something."

Tuilinn snorted.

"No one asked you," Legolas muttered, mounting the horse behind Estel. "I couldn't agree more," he said to the boy.

A light touch on his neck made Tuilinn turn and head back in the direction of the stables.

"And while you are away," Estel announced, "I will do my best to get old enough to visit you."

Legolas did not find anything to answer to that.

- The End -

* * *

Translations:  
Tuilinn: swallow

* * *

_I hate having to say good-bye… so I really had to write this. ;-) I hope you liked Tuilinn, he will pop up quite often from now on. Next week there will either be an update for "Dawn of Friendship", or for "Facets of Friendship". I hope you'll have a good time until then,_

_Tinu :)_


	5. Of Snails and Warriors

_**Author's Note**: Boy, you wonderful guys out there wrote already over 100 reviews for "Dawn of Friendship"! Thank you! ((group hug)) I really enjoy writing these stories, and it makes me very happy to know that so many people love reading them:) _

_Here's the next story for you. Estel is some years older now than in "Parting". Tuilinn is not in the story, he decided to be lazy. (g) I hope you'll enjoy and tell me how you like the story:) _

Losing grip_ and _Arodiel_, thank you very much for your reviews! _

_

* * *

_

**Title**: Of Snails and Warriors

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: the wonderful Imbecamiel ((hugs))

**Rating**: K+

**Series**: Mirkwood Tales

**Summary**: A frustrated Estel learns a lesson from Legolas and a snail. Written for Prompt #17 "Fight" on Aragornangst..

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the places or characters in this story, but I own the snail, it is mine, my preciousss:D

* * *

--------------------

**- Of Snails and Warriors -**

--------------------

Estel sat cross-legged in the grass in front of a big rock, watching a snail that had for some reason decided to crawl over the rock instead of taking the easy way around its base. The progress of the snail seemed to be awfully slow while it moved up the steep slope. Estel could really sympathize with the creature. Why did he always have to be so slow? Right now he wished nothing more than to be someone else. Someone who did things right.

He sighed, propped his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin on his hands. "You and I have a lot in common," he told the snail despondently.

"Are you in the habit of talking to snails now?" a slightly amused voice asked from behind him.

Estel started. For years now he had always known when Legolas was near him, though the elf moved almost soundlessly. That he had not been aware of his friend's presence today would show the elf more than anything the boy might have said that something was wrong. Estel felt his face go red. He was not really sure that he wanted to tell Legolas about what had just happened.

He felt more than heard the elf sitting down beside him. "What is wrong?" Legolas asked gently.

Realizing that he had never rued telling Legolas about anything, Estel decided to be honest. "I have failed," he confessed. "Glorfindel has tried countless times to teach me how to defend myself in a sword fight, but I was not able to do it right one single time. I would be dead a hundred times over now." He looked up at the elf at his side with frustration and a hint of despair in his eyes. "Why do I have to be so slow?"

"You are not," Legolas answered immediately. "Whenever I have taught you something, you have never been slow. And if something was difficult to learn, you were always very patient. Why are you in such a hurry this time?"

"Because I want to be a warrior as soon as possible," Estel replied. "I want to learn how to fight."

Preoccupied with his own gloomy thoughts, the boy did not notice the frown that appeared on the elf's face after hearing those words. "Why?" Legolas asked simply after a moment of silence.

Estel met his gaze. "Because of you," he said. "And my brothers. I know that what you are doing when you leave is dangerous, and that you have to fight very often. If I can't stop you from going, I at least want to be there and help. I want to make sure that all of you are coming back."

Legolas looked at the boy in front of him for a long moment, wondering whether this child would ever stop surprising him. Knowing Estel the way he did, he should probably have been able to guess why the boy was suddenly so fascinated by weapons, fighting, and warfare, but he had not. In fact, it had disturbed Legolas to find a very serious young boy on his return to Rivendell, who talked about nearly nothing but weapons and did little but practice fighting, instead of the gentle, inquisitive, and happy child he had left behind.

Estel's words explained everything and told him that the boy he knew and loved was still there, though he had obviously decided to grow up far too quickly and take a responsibility upon his shoulders that was meant for much older men and elves. He should have known that something like that would happen. Estel would never be one to be left behind while others he cared for went into danger. "Believe me, Estel," Legolas said finally, "that day will come far too soon."

Estel stared at him, sudden hope in his eyes. "So you think I will be a warrior one day?" he asked.

For the wink of an eye, the face of the boy in front of the elf seemed to become blurred and was replaced by the image of a much older man, who stood tall and straight and was dressed in ranger's garb. His piercing grey eyes were both wise and dangerous, and held both compassion and severity. The eyes were old with knowledge and experience, and yet there was a light in them that made them appear ageless.

Legolas blinked, confused, and the vision faded. The elf stared at the human boy in front of him, not sure what had just happened. He was not gifted with foresight, but whatever he had seen, and for whatever reason, he knew it to be the truth. It had been easy to recognize the boy he knew in the man he had seen, though he had been Estel no more. Apart from that, Legolas had always known who Estel was and what his path would be in the future, so he did not doubt that the boy would join his Dúnedain as a ranger one day.

"You will be a great warrior one day," Legolas told the child finally. "That is not something I believe, it is something I know."

Estel smiled, obviously relieved to hear that his efforts would not be in vain after all.

"Tell me one thing, Estel. If your brothers and I were not in danger and there was no necessity to fight, would you still want to become a warrior?"

Estel looked down at his lap as if he had suddenly found something very interesting there. "No," he confessed quietly. "I love books and songs, history and herbs, and I think I would like to learn more about those things if I had a choice."

Legolas smiled. "That is what will make you a good warrior," he said.

Estel looked up, confused. "But-" he began, and was cut short.

"All the really good warriors I have known have fought to protect and defend, not because they liked the fighting," Legolas explained. "To enjoy war and warfare is a dangerous and sad thing. It can make a warrior careless and get him killed, or make him give in to bloodlust and turn him into something that is not much different from the evil he is supposed to fight. It can make peace seem to be something undesirable, because there is no reason for living anymore if there is nothing to fight against. I am glad you did not choose such a path, even for a while or out of ignorance."

Estel had listened to his friend attentively, obviously able to understand what the elf told him. "I never will," he vowed softly. "I know that a battle can take from me what I love most. I will never forget that."

Not for the first time, Legolas found himself wishing that Estel had not had to learn about loss so early in his life. "It is also the reason why you learn slowly," he added, hoping to distract his young friend from his dark memories.

"What do you mean?"

"You do not learn what your heart desires, but what your mind deems necessary. In the beginning it will probably take you longer to make progress than you are used to, but it will make you a better warrior in the end."

"Does that mean I have not failed?" Estel asked.

"You have probably failed to understand your heart, but you have not failed in weapons practice, little one," Legolas answered.

"I hope Glorfindel will see it that way," Estel muttered.

"He knows more than anyone else about the price you pay for being a warrior," Legolas reminded him. "He understands."

Estel looked at the snail, which was still patiently crawling upwards in front of him. "In that case I probably don't have as much in common with a snail as I thought," he declared. Smiling at Legolas, he added, "I think I've had enough weapons practice for a time. Would you… would you like to come with me to our secret place? It has changed a bit since your last visit."

"I would like that very much, Estel," Legolas answered, rising to his feet.

Estel hesitated for a moment, watching the snail. He considered taking the small creature and setting it down on the other side of the rock, but suddenly he understood that it was not unhappy or impatient with its speed, but perfectly content to be where and what it was. He left the snail on the rock and joined Legolas.

"And when I am a warrior," Estel said, "we will visit _your_ secret place."

Legolas laughed, and his heart felt lightened at the thought that this boy would probably never really change.

- The End -

* * *

_In case you haven't read Chapter 3, that's where you find all the details about the secret places Estel and Legolas mentioned. I'm planning to post another little Estel story next week. Until then, _

_Take care, _

_Tinu :)_


	6. What Might Have Been

_**Author's Note**: This is a story to inspire summer feelings if it happens to be cold and rainy where you are. ;-) The story takes place some months after "Of Snails and Warriors". Enjoy, and tell me how you like it:)_

_I'm sorry if some of the review replies have been/will be late, Real Life keeps me very busy right now. :(

* * *

_

**Title**: What Might Have Been

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: the wonderful Imbecamiel ((hugs))

**Rating**: K+

**Series**: Mirkwood Tales

**Summary**: Legolas surprises Estel with a visit, and finds himself faced with unexpected questions. Little Estel story. Written for Prompt #19 "Mirror" on Aragornangst.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters or places that are recognizable from LotR, but I _do_ own Tuilinn!

* * *

--------------------

**- What Might Have Been -**

--------------------

The gardens of Imladris were just as peaceful as he remembered them to be. He had missed this place over the last months. He breathed in deeply, cherishing the smell of roses and various other flowers and trees in full bloom. The greens of the grass and the trees were bright and rich under the warm summer sun, and a light breeze made the leaves rustle. Apart from that, there was no sound to be heard, as all creatures had settled down in the shade somewhere and even the birds were too lazy to fly or sing during the midday heat. All creatures but one.

"LEGOLAS!"

Something broke through the bushes right next to the elf, startling a blackbird which had been dozing on one of the branches and now began fluttering aimlessly with a shrill warning cry, waking other birds that started twittering nervously in the bushes and trees around them. Legolas did not really have the time to register any of these things, as he was hit by a considerable weight and quite busy staying on his feet. Small arms wound around his neck, and he instinctively caught whatever was clinging to him so determinedly, and held it.

"You are back," Estel said with a very breathless and happy voice against Legolas' shoulder.

"I will even stay for some time if you refrain from crushing me," Legolas answered after regaining his balance, now a little breathless himself.

Estel turned his head to peek at the elf's face, and when he found only amusement and no anger in the blue eyes looking back at him, he relaxed and loosened his grip a little bit. "I did not even know you were coming!" he said. "When did you arrive? How long will you stay? Where is Tuilinn? He is well, isn't he? Why did no one tell me anything? Do the others know you are here? Have you come alone? How are things in Mirkwood?"

Legolas had opened his mouth after the first question, ready to answer it, but he never got the chance. For a moment he wondered whether Estel could talk faster than he could shoot arrows. It was not the first time he had wondered that – in fact, he had similar thoughts each time they met again after a longer separation. After the boy had finally been silent for several seconds, Legolas decided that it was probably safe to try and answer some questions now, only to realize that he had already forgotten the first half of them.

So he gave up for the moment and set the boy down instead to get a good look at him. Estel had grown again since the last time he had seen him, and from the strength of his grip it was also obvious that he had continued his weapons training with Glorfindel. It was always amazing to him how changed Estel was every time he saw him again, but he was comforted by knowing that all these changes were only outward, and that the Estel he had come to love remained the same, and always would.

The happiness over seeing his elven friend again still shone in the eyes of the boy, and Legolas could not help smiling back at him. "I will stay for some days," he said finally. "My father has sent me on an errand, and Elrond is the only one who knows that I am here so far. He told me where to find you, and so I came here after talking to him."

Not sure whether he had answered all of the boy's questions or not, Legolas hoped the answers he had given would suffice. Estel seemed satisfied, though Legolas did not miss the flicker of disappointment in the eyes of his young friend when he mentioned how long he would be able to stay. "Without this errand I would not have been able to come for several more months," he reminded the child gently.

"I know," Estel said and added, "I'm glad you are here, even if only for a short time." Suddenly the boy seemed to remember something, and the hint of a frown appeared on his face, when he looked up at the elf at his side.

"You are not hurt, are you?" he asked in an anxious voice. "My brothers said the pass is not safe at this time of the year, and I heard there were many fights in Mirkwood."

Legolas sighed inwardly. Constant worrying and inquiring about his health was one less desirable habit Estel had taken on lately from his Peredhil family. In fact, he managed to look nearly like a miniature Elrond sometimes. "I am fine, Estel," he answered. "I have only taken some scratches during the fights, they are healed by now."

Estel did not seem happy with that answer, but he accepted it. "You look tired nonetheless," he stated after scrutinizing his friend for some moments longer. "I do not think you have taken any time to rest after arriving, or before, did you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Estel grabbed Legolas' hand and began dragging the elf with him. Being quite used to being handled that way by now, the prince did not resist. Estel led him to one of the boy's favourite places in the gardens on hot days, a pond that was overshadowed by an old willow.

For a long time they simply sat there in the shade, talking about all the many things that had happened to each of them since the last time they had met – or rather, Estel did most of the talking, while Legolas tried to tell as little as possible about the happenings in Mirkwood, leaving out as many details as he could without being too obvious.

Finally, they both fell silent. Legolas lay back on the warm grass, his arms under his head, and watched the gently swaying branches and the blue sky above him. A flock of small white clouds was sailing lazily across the blue expanse, and some swallows were circling underneath them. The elf could hear their clear, high cries in the distance.

Legolas had not felt such a peace since he had left Imladris months ago, and he drank it in like someone who had nearly died from thirst, and now found himself at a brook with crystal-clear, sweet water. Both the beauty around him and the presence of the child at his side did more for him than Estel was yet able to understand. Simply knowing that there were still places and hearts free from darkness and malice reminded Legolas what he was fighting for, and why it was worth the sacrifices.

After a while of enjoying the presence and exuberance of untainted life around him, Legolas became aware that it had been silent for a bit too long. Looking up he noticed that Estel was still kneeling at the edge of the pond, staring intently into the water in front of him. The wood-elf wondered whether there were any fish in it which he had not noticed before. He sat up and looked into the dark water, curious as to what had captured the boy's attention this time.

He was not able to see anything in the still, clear water but a young face framed by dark curls, and inquisitive grey eyes that seemed to stare back at him. Suddenly, the image became contorted and disappeared, as ripples disturbed the previously calm surface of the water. Turning his head, Legolas noticed that Estel had put one hand into the water, destroying the image. The boy watched two gently rolling water lilies for a moment, before he looked up to meet the elf's gaze.

"What were you looking at?" Legolas asked, still curious and also a bit concerned about the sudden seriousness he saw in Estel's face.

The boy hesitated for a moment, but then he said, "Myself. I was wondering… whether I look like my father, or my mother – or whether I perhaps do not look like them at all."

This answer and subject was something Legolas was not prepared for. For some moments, he could not find any words to say.

"I do not know anything about them," Estel added. "Or not much. I know how they died, and that my brothers and… Elrond valued their friendship."

"You look like a mirror image of your father," Legolas spoke up softly after a long moment of silence. "He looked just like you."

Estel stared at him, surprised. "You knew my father?" he asked.

"I did not know him as well as I do your brothers or yourself," Legolas answered. "But I did meet him a few times."

"What was he like?" Estel wanted to know, fascinated by the discovery that his best friend had known his father.

"He was a great warrior and a stern man," Legolas told him, lost in old memories for a moment. "His men would have followed him to the death. He was very courageous and he was very much in love with your mother."

Estel thought about that for a moment, and Legolas could only hope that the boy would not ask any questions that he was not allowed to answer. He had no idea how Elrond and his sons had stopped such an inquisitive child from wanting to learn more about his parents and his heritage, from the time when Estel had first discovered that he was different from those around him. Perhaps it came down to something as simple as trust.

As it was, Estel surprised him. "I wonder what would have happened if my natural parents had not been killed," he said thoughtfully. "I wonder what my life would be like. Would we even know each other?"

He looked at Legolas with a hint of trepidation, as if his world could suddenly change irreversibly by simply talking about what might have been.

"You would have spent a lot of time in Rivendell nonetheless," Legolas answered gently, "and I believe we would be friends in every possible world. We probably would not have seen each other so often, or have known each other so well, but all the people you love now would have been there as well."

"I would have liked to know my father and my mother," Estel said slowly, "but I also like things the way they are now. Even if there is much I will perhaps never learn. I could not wish for a better family or better friends, and I do not."

He said it in a way that made clear that he did not want to talk about that subject any longer, and Legolas understood. It seemed the boy had found his own way to cope with the situation he found himself in, and Legolas doubted that a grown-up and wise man or elf could have done any better. He found that he, too, was content with the way things were and grateful for the role he was allowed to play in this special child's life.

"What made you think about all this now?" he inquired, wanting to make sure that the boy's pensiveness had not been caused by more than a sudden bout of curiosity.

Estel looked down at the water lilies once more. "I was thinking about the fights in Mirkwood," he replied softly. "I was wondering whether they were like what I see in my nightmares. I began thinking about my parents then… and that was all."

"I see," Legolas said, trying to keep all emotions from his voice. He wished the child would not try to imagine what the fighting in Mirkwood was like, and even more that Estel did not have any images to compare it with. And yet he knew that Estel cared too much for all those who were close to his heart to ever stop worrying for them. Legolas could only hope that it would still be a long time until the boy had to face darkness and cruelty again – and that he would be there to soften the blow.

The clear cry of a swallow directly behind him distracted him from his thoughts for a moment, and he turned his head just in time to see the bird touch the water of the pond and have a little sip of water before it soared into the sky again. Estel smiled as he followed the flight of the small creature with his eyes.

"How is Tuilinn?" he asked all of a sudden. "He has not been hurt, has he? Where is he?"

"Tuilinn is well," Legolas reassured his young friend. "He is in the stables now." He smiled as he thought of his big grey stallion. The horse had been quite disgruntled since they had run into a storm in the Misty Mountains. They had been soaking wet for a day and a half, and Tuilinn hated rain. Legolas pitied the poor soul who was trying to take care of the stallion right now.

"Can we go and see him?" Estel asked hopefully.

"Why not?" said Legolas, who was getting a rather bad feeling about leaving his horse with someone who knew neither the moods nor the cunning of this special stallion anyway.

Estel jumped to his feet immediately, and Legolas wondered not for the first time how there could be so much energy in such a small body. A moment later he found himself being dragged to his feet, and another moment later he was trying to keep pace with an excited Estel, who was eager to see his four-legged friend again and had forgotten all about fighting and death for the time being.

Legolas hoped that the stallion had for once stayed where he was supposed to be, and that seeing Estel again would distract the beast from his bad mood, and from venting it on its rider or any other unfortunate elves nearby. But then, Estel's happiness was probably worth even some bites and hurting toes. So Legolas ignored the angry whinny that greeted them when Estel opened the stable doors and prepared to venture into the lion's den.

- The End -

* * *

Translations: 

Tuilinn: swallow

* * *

_P.S. A friend of mine once had a charming grey gelding who greeted me the first time he saw me by trying to run me over – he did not succeed in that, but he succeeded in stepping on my toe. The rest of the time I spent there was rather painful, at least whenever I had to move. :P So I hope you appreciate the sacrifice Legolas is willing to make for Estel. :D_

_Next week there will probably be an update of "Facets of Friendship". Until then,_

_Take care,_

_Tinu :)_


	7. The Tears of Ilúvatar

_**Author's Note**: This story begins pre-LotR and ends after Boromir's death in FotR, so you will once again meet both little Estel and grown-up Aragorn in it. _

_I hope you enjoy, reviews are very welcome:)

* * *

_

**Title**: The Tears of Ilúvatar

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: the wonderful Imbecamiel ((hugs))

**Rating**: K+

**Series**: Mirkwood Tales

**Summary**: Legolas helps a young Estel cope with a tragic event, not knowing that his words will also provide much-needed comfort in a distant future. Both pre-LotR and LotR. Written for Prompt #22 "Water" in the Aragorn Angst yahoo group.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any recognizable characters or places in this story.

* * *

--------------------

**- The Tears of Ilúvatar -**

--------------------

The situation was unusual. Since Estel had been brought to Imladris, Legolas could not remember one day when he had had to look for the boy. Usually Estel found _him_, and never left his side until the last day of his visit. But this afternoon, the boy seemed to have vanished without a trace. Legolas had finally decided to search for Estel, and some time later his instincts and his patience led him to the right place.

He found Estel in one of the deserted guest quarters, sitting in front of the window. He was not looking out, but staring at the rain that was drumming against the window pane, tracing the raindrops running down the glass with one finger and his eyes, seemingly oblivious to anything else. Legolas hesitated for a moment, trying to sense the boy's mood. But before he was able to decide what to do next, Estel spoke.

"Do you think it is true what they say?" he asked, still staring at the raindrops.

Knowing that Estel did not expect him to understand the question, but only used it to tell him that he wanted him to stay, Legolas did not answer but entered the room quietly and sat down beside his thoughtful young friend in front of the window. Estel did not look at him, but stopped drawing lines on the glass and dropped his hand into his lap.

"Do you think it is true that Ilúvatar weeps when it rains?" he asked again, this time making clear what he wanted to know.

Legolas looked at him, surprised. "Who told you that?"

"The children of the villagers," Estel answered, finally turning his head to look at his friend.

Legolas was silent for a while. In truth, most of the time there was as much joy in the rain as there was in the sunshine, and he could hear the grateful song of all green, growing things around him as they drank in the water that meant life and growth to them – but he also knew that this was not what Estel wanted to hear, or the answer he was seeking for today.

"There was an old elf at my father's court who always used to say that, whenever a brave warrior died, the heavens would weep for him," he said softly. He had not remembered these words for a very long time, but the look in Estel's eyes told him it had been the right thing to say.

"Do you believe that?" Estel whispered.

"I do not know," Legolas answered honestly. "I only know that rain is easier to bear than sunshine, whenever you lose someone who is close to your heart."

Estel nodded, again looking thoughtful. "It was raining when my parents died," he said. "The storm is the only thing I can remember of that day… when I am awake."

"I know," Legolas answered. It was strangely comforting to believe that the heavens had cried for the fate of these brave humans, who had given their lives for their son.

"Do you think the rain helps Elladan and Elrohir?" Estel wanted to know, casting a short glance at his elven friend.

"I do not think so," Legolas said softly. "Not yet."

"They have lost a friend today."

"I know."

In fact, Legolas had known as soon as the messenger came, as he happened to be in one room with Elrond and the twins at that time. A ranger had died this morning while he was trying to defend some villagers from a pack of wolves. The reinforcements had come too late for the grievously injured ranger, who died under the hands of a healer who had been quickly fetched from the nearby village. All of the villagers had survived.

The man had been a good friend of both Elladan and Elrohir, and the news had hit them hard, especially since it had come completely unexpected. There had been no orc attacks or sightings for quite some time now, and everyone had believed the rangers to be safe for a while.

"They feel guilty," Legolas added, hoping that it would help Estel to understand. "Guilt always makes it difficult to let go of grief and anger – even more difficult than it already is."

Estel looked at him questioningly. "Why would they feel guilty?" he asked. "They were not even there when it happened!"

"You always feel guilty when you are not able to save a friend," Legolas replied. "Especially when you were not there when he would have needed you."

Estel stared at him for a long moment, his eyes never leaving the elf's face. "Would you… promise me something?" he finally asked.

"What?"

"Promise me you will not die when I cannot come to you. Promise me that you will not leave me like that! Not ever."

Legolas needed a moment for the meaning of the words to sink in. Estel's eyes were fixed on his face, and there was a hint of fear in them. "I cannot give you that promise," Legolas said, unable to lie to his friend, though the look in the boy's eyes threatened to break his heart.

"Then promise me to try," Estel pleaded, not willing to give up yet.

"I would do that even without a promise," Legolas said, "but if it will ease your mind, you have my promise."

Estel relaxed a bit. For the boy's sake Legolas could only hope that he would be able to keep that promise. For a while they simply sat there together, watching the rain.

"Have you seen my brothers?" Estel asked then.

Legolas nodded. "We have spoken for a while." He looked down at the boy at his side. "I believe they would like to see you, too."

"But… I did not even know him," Estel said hesitantly. "And I am no warrior."

"Sometimes the only thing that is important is to understand grief, and to be willing to comfort, to listen… or simply to _be_ there."

Seeing that there was still doubt in the boy's eyes, Legolas added gently, "Would you want to see your brothers if this had happened to you?"

Estel nodded, and for the first time a smile appeared on his face. "I would always want to see them," he said, "even if I perhaps would not act that way."

"Then let us go and find them." Smiling at the boy, Legolas rose and extended his hand. Estel seized it and allowed the elf to pull him to his feet. After a last look at the window and the rain outside, he turned and left the room at his friend's side.

-----------

_About 80 years later, February of the year 3019 of the Third Age, while the Three Hunters pursue the orcs who have taken Merry and Pippin captive…_

Just after night had fallen, it started to rain. They had been able to find some shelter between rocks, barely enough to prevent them from getting soaked through, but not enough to keep them from getting wet. Knowing that the rain would only last a short time, and not feeling the cold, Legolas did not really care and he knew that Aragorn did not either. Gimli had lain down already, obviously determined to try and get some sleep in spite of the rain.

Aragorn had sat down on a rock beside Legolas, feeling the rain on his face and wishing it would wash all his weariness away.

"The heavens cry at last," he said softly. "I am glad."

Legolas smiled sadly, remembering a day long years ago when a boy who was now a man had wondered about rain being the tears of Ilúvatar, and knowing that Aragorn was thinking of that day, too. "I am glad, too," he said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Boromir was a brave warrior, indeed."

"And I am beginning to believe my companions are not only strange, but mad as well," the voice of a wet and tired dwarf rumbled behind them. "Being glad about the rain – I should have travelled with dwarves! You two would do better to seek some rest instead of keeping me awake by talking nonsense!"

Legolas' smile broadened, and Aragorn could see the laughter in his eyes. It made him smile, too. Nonetheless they both stayed silent, their mood too sober to start bantering with the dwarf now. Aragorn enjoyed the cool freshness of the rain on his face some precious moments longer, then he said, "I will heed your advice, friend dwarf, and try to rest as well. We will need all our strength tomorrow."

"Good night, my friend," he said, turning to Legolas.

"Losto mae, Estel," ((sleep well)) the elf answered.

After the man and the dwarf had settled down, Legolas listened to their breathing for a while. Feeling that his friend's heart was still heavy with grief, the elf began singing softly, an old lament that was very similar to those that had been sung in Lothlórien. For a while, he lost himself in memories of Gandalf and Boromir, allowing the gentle melody to soothe the pain in his heart, and hoping that it would do the same for at least one of his companions.

When the words and the melody finally faded, he heard a soft "Hannon le" from behind him, and smiled. Relieved, the elf rose and began his lonely watch, listening for any sounds of danger around them. For the entire night he heard nothing but the distant song of the stars and the wind.

- The End -

* * *

_**Note:** As far as I know it never rained while the Three Hunters were crossing the plains of Rohan, but Tolkien mentioned more than once that "the sky was veiled" or the "moon was veiled", so it might at least have been possible. ;-) _

_I'll be back next week, presumably with an update to "Facets of Friendship"._

_Take care,_

_Tinu :)_


	8. A Long Night

_**Author's Note**: Little Estel has really been terribly neglected of late, so I decided it was high time for an update. ;-) Estel is about 11 years old in this story and I should perhaps warn you that it is darker than the ones posted in this collection before. It is a story dealing with fear and loneliness, but as in all my stories you can expect to see light at the end of the tunnel. :)_

_From now on the stories will probably not follow a strict chronological order, as I'd like to write some more stories about a younger Estel. _

_Now I'll shut up and let you enjoy the story. Reviews are, as always, very welcome! _

_Haleykim, this one is for you:)_

* * *

**Title**: A Long Night

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: the wonderful Imbecamiel ((hugs))

**Rating**: K+

**Series**: Mirkwood Tales

**Summary**: Estel has to live through a long, dark night. Written for Prompt #14 "Silence" on Aragornangst.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any recognizable characters or places in this story, and I really do not want to own certain creatures. ;-)

* * *

--------------------

**- A Long Night -**

--------------------

Estel had never felt so alone before. The darkness seemed to close in on him and choke him. He could not see anything at all, not even the fingers he held in front of his face. But he was not sure what was worse, the darkness or the silence. There had been no sound for hours, save his own far-too-loud breathing. It made him feel as if he was the last living being in this vast forest.

He gripped Legolas' hand even tighter. The elf did not respond to the pressure, and Estel did not expect him too. Legolas had not stirred for a long time now, since the little incident at nightfall. The boy knew that it had all been his fault. Because of his carelessness, Legolas had been wounded and Estel had ended up sitting in a dark and hostile forest keeping guard over his unconscious friend.

Legolas had told him that it was dangerous to light a fire in Mirkwood, but feeling cold and a bit frightened Estel had forgotten all about it. Legolas had left him for a while to go hunting, and the boy had decided to light a fire in his absence to warm himself and drive the growing shadows back. He had regretted his decision almost immediately. The fire had not only attracted a swarm of big, ugly moths, but also one of the giant Mirkwood spiders that was probably looking for a suitable dinner.

Though Estel had tried to defend himself with his hunting dagger, the spider had had no problems overwhelming him. When Legolas had come back to their little camp Estel had already been disarmed and cornered against the broad trunk of one of the mighty Mirkwood trees. The elf had not had any time to string his bow or think, and so he had simply drawn his knives and thrown himself right between the spider and the boy.

Estel was not sure whether Legolas had seen that the spider had been about to bury its sting in his shoulder, but the result of Legolas' action had been that he caught the sting with his own body, saving Estel from the poison. Even with the spider's poison spreading through his veins Legolas had still managed to kill the creature quickly and effectively, but as soon as the spider breathed its last the elf had started to sway, and before Estel could reach out for him Legolas had collapsed.

Afterwards Estel had found himself alone in a strange and creepy forest that he knew nearly nothing about, with only a poisoned wood-elf and a dead spider for company. For a while he had busied himself trying to wake Legolas, but he had soon realized that it was useless. Luckily Legolas had told him of the spider's poison and its effects before, so Estel knew that the elf was only unconscious and not likely to die from that sting.

Still, the deadly pale face and the closed eyes of the elf had frightened the boy, and he had soon found out that Legolas had been wounded by one of the sharp claws of the spider as well. Estel had used the herbs that Legolas had insisted on taking along as well as he could to treat his friend's wounds, and afterwards he had huddled down at the elf's side, taking Legolas' cold fingers in one hand and his small hunting dagger in the other.

Soon dusk had turned into pitch-black darkness and since then Estel had not dared to move save to make sure that Legolas was still breathing. He had listened into the all-encompassing silence, trying hard not to imagine countless evil creatures that were soundlessly creeping closer and failing miserably. Legolas had told him that they were in a safe part of the forest, far away from spider territory, but for some years now Estel had been firmly convinced that there must be a curse on him which attracted all kinds of evil creatures wherever he went.

What had happened today had only reaffirmed that suspicion, and the corpse of the spider lying right next to them did not help Estel to feel any safer. He did not need to see the dead beast to know that it was there. Besides, he could still smell it.

Estel had no idea how long he had already sat there, though it seemed like an eternity to him. His fingers, wrapped tightly around the hilt of the dagger, had started cramping, and he could not feel his legs. He wished with all his heart that the night would end, but he wished even more to hear Legolas' voice or feel him move. What if the poison or the wound had been worse than he thought, or if he had made a mistake in treating the wounds?

The growing fear that Legolas would not wake up at all seemed like a heavy weight on the boy's chest, making it difficult to breathe and keep his composure. Estel fought hard to hold back the tears, but the longer the night lasted the stronger his fear grew, until the boy felt trapped in a waking nightmare. The darkness was impenetrable, and his friend's fingers were so cold. He felt both helpless and useless.

Finally, Estel closed his eyes, as if he could shut out the darkness that way, and tried to think of happier times and places. It was hard not to listen to the fear and not to remember the darkness, but the happy memories and the familiar faces they conjured up proved to be stronger than the whispering fears and the loneliness of the present situation. Estel clung to them, and soon he smiled through his tears, feeling strangely comforted.

Suddenly he remembered something that Legolas had told him only a few days ago, when they had started their trip in the forest. Estel had asked his friend how he had managed to survive all the dangerous and deadly situations he had found himself in. Legolas had looked at him for a moment, then he had said,

"There is one thing you should remember, Estel, whenever you find yourself in a frightening situation. Your enemy is not the situation, but the fear. Overcome the fear and you will find a way out of almost any situation. Fear will make a situation worse than it is and will hinder you from finding a solution. It is fear that turns a situation deadly and overshadows hope."

Estel opened his eyes. It was as if Legolas had spoken those words right now, right here. The elf had still not stirred, but Estel did not feel as alone anymore. The boy felt a new determination well up inside of him. Even this night could not last forever, and Legolas would not give in to something as insignificant as a spider bite. He was too stubborn to die from something like that.

Holding on to that thought, Estel found that he could endure the darkness a while longer. After some time had passed, he became aware of a soft sound. At first the slight rustling alarmed him, but then he felt a cool breeze on his face like a gentle touch and he knew that he heard nothing else but the wind. Looking up to the dense canopy he knew to be somewhere above him, he became aware of a faint grey light which slowly began to seep through the leaves.

The darkness had begun to give way to dawn and soon the sun would rise. Estel felt his spirits lift at that thought. He watched the canopy above him slowly turn from grey into green, and when the light finally took on a golden hue he knew that somewhere beyond the trees the sun was rising on the eastern horizon. He did not think he had ever seen anything as beautiful before.

"Estel?"

The voice was weak and hoarse, but it made him forget all about the sun in a moment. The boy looked down quickly, praying that he had not only imagined that voice. Familiar blue eyes looked back at him, and fingers that were no longer cold returned the pressure of his hand. Legolas smiled weakly at him, and the fears and the loneliness of the night were almost forgotten in the sudden joy and relief.

Estel bent forwards and hugged his surprised friend tightly. When he felt the arms of the elf around him he knew that the longest night of his previous life had come to an end.

- The End -

* * *

_As my Real Life is still very uncooperative, I'll better make no promises when I'll post the next story, but I hope it will be this year._

_Take care,_

_Tinu :)_


	9. A Gift of Comfort

_**Author's Note 1**__: Aragorn is still Estel in this story, but already grown-up, meaning he is about 17-19 years old. To me, this story nonetheless belongs to "Dawn of Friendship" - just take it as a glimpse into a not-too-distant future. I hope you'll enjoy and tell me how you liked it:)_

_**Author's Note 2:**__ I have an announcement to make. I have finally been able to finish one of my long stories, which is currently undergoing the various stages of editing and revising. There will be no short stories while I am busy posting the long one, but I hope you won't mind too much. ;-) The title of the story is "Hunted" - more information about it can be found in the 'coming soon' section in my profile._

* * *

**Title**: A Gift of Comfort 

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: the wonderful Imbecamiel (((hugs)))

**Rating**: K+

**Series**: Mirkwood Tales

**Summary**: Sent to Imladris against his will, a hurting Legolas finds more than he ever expected or asked for. Characters: Legolas, Aragorn, Elrohir, Tuilinn. Written for Prompt #20 "Comfort" on Aragornangst.

**Disclaimer**: Anyone who takes me for Tolkien really needs glasses, but I still own the horse!!! ;-)

* * *

--------------------

**- A Gift of Comfort -**

--------------------

It was the first time in long years that Legolas was not looking forward to a visit in Imladris. At the beginning of the path that would lead him down into the valley and right to the Last Homely House, he reined his horse in and looked down on the beautiful rooftops, the trees, and the waterfalls in front of him. It was early in the morning, and mists were rising from the river at the bottom of the ravine, hiding part of the buildings below from his view and giving the hidden valley a mysterious, enchanted appearance.

He did not want to be here. He was not looking for anything he would find here. The only thing Legolas wanted right now was solitude. He wished his father had chosen someone else to take his message to Rivendell. Legolas was still not sure whether Thranduil had sent him because there really was an urgent message, and he needed a fast rider to deliver it immediately, or because his father was simply worried about him. Perhaps both, perhaps only the second, he mused.

The elf watched until the mists lifted and the first rays of sunlight touched the bottom of the valley, turning the water far below into sparkling silver. Finally, the grey stallion beneath him shifted his weight slightly and turned his head as if to get a look at his rider. Legolas leaned forward and touched the muscular neck in front of him with one hand.

"I know," he whispered to the horse. "You are tired and the stables are calling, aren't they?"

The horse snorted as if in response. Wishing he could turn back instead, Legolas sighed and touched Tuilinn's flanks lightly with his heels. The stallion immediately began to move again, following the small path down into the valley.

-------

A short time later Legolas dismounted in the courtyard of the Last Homely House. As he led Tuilinn into the stables, he nearly ran into someone who was just about to leave the stables and obviously did not expect anyone to enter them at this time of the day.

"Legolas! Since I've known you this must be the first time that you have been early!" a voice called. It sounded joyful, and Legolas felt hands grab his shoulders in greeting.

"Good morning, Elrohir," the wood-elf answered, a bit less enthusiastic. It was good to see his old friend, but Legolas still did not feel like seeing anyone right now.

Noticing that Legolas did not react the way he had expected, Elrohir released his friend's shoulders and the wood-elf promptly moved past him, leading Tuilinn to his usual box.

"As I am the only one who does not have anything to do today, I decided to spend my time waiting for you," Elrohir continued, ignoring his friend's strange behaviour. "Estel is on a hunting trip with Glorfindel, but I think they will be back soon."

Legolas stared down at Tuilinn's grey coat for a moment, then he raised his head and looked directly into his friend's eyes. "Elrohir, I am glad to see you," he began softly, "but I think there is something you should know. I am not here because I want to be here. I only came because my father sent me to deliver a message. All I really want right now is to be alone."

Elrohir looked quietly back at him for a long moment. "I understand," he said finally, and there was no trace of hurt in his eyes. "Father will want to see you as soon as possible. Shall I tell him that you have arrived?"

Legolas nodded. "Thank you," he said.

"You are welcome," Elrohir answered, and, after a moment of hesitation, "I hope you will change your mind."

With these words he turned and walked away. Legolas looked after him until Tuilinn nudged him gently to remind him of the duties of a rider. Knowing very well that under normal circumstances the horse would have rather bitten than nudged, Legolas patted the stallion's neck before he went back to caring for the beast's needs.

-------

About two hours later, Legolas walked out of the Last Homely House into the large gardens of Imladris. He was relieved that the conversation with Elrond was over and his duty done. Of course Elrond had insisted on examining him, but his wounds were almost healed, so the half-elf had let him go. Legolas did not know how long it would take Elrond to answer the message or what he was supposed to do in the meantime.

He had headed for the gardens, because that was what he always did, but he could not really cherish their beauty today, or even perceive it. Not even willing to communicate with the trees, Legolas kept away from the parts of the gardens he usually frequented. After a while of walking around aimlessly, the elf found himself in a corner of the gardens he had seen only once before.

He was as far away from the Last Homely House now as he could get without leaving the grounds, and he was surrounded by flowering shrubs, rocks, and tall grass, which swayed lightly in the wind. On the left-hand side, the ground ended abruptly, affording a great view of the ravine and the river beneath. Feeling tired in body and soul, Legolas sat down on the grass and listened to the sounds of the river, until the steady song of the water and the wind lured him into sleep and he knew nothing for a while.

-------

When Legolas awoke again he immediately felt that he was not alone. Knowing that he was in a safe place, he did not tense, but took his time to become aware and focus his gaze to see what was happening around him. The first thing he noticed was that the shadows around him had changed. It was already after noon, which meant that he had been asleep for hours. The next thing he saw was Estel, sitting cross-legged in the grass beside him, his back against a rock, reading a book he held in his hands.

Legolas was not surprised that the young man had obviously returned just at the right time to seek him out, and had had no problems finding him. Being there at the right time and knowing instinctively where to look for each other had become quite usual between them. Estel raised his head, as if feeling that the elf was awake, though Legolas had neither stirred nor made a sound yet. Their eyes met.

Legolas sat up slowly, and Estel let the book sink into his lap, watching his friend thoughtfully. The expression in his friend's eyes told Legolas that he had either effortlessly read the elf's mood or had talked to Elrohir before he came here.

"Do you want me to leave?" Estel asked quietly.

The human's gaze was open and concerned, and Legolas knew he would accept whatever decision he made without any feelings of hurt or resentment. Looking into the grey eyes, Legolas suddenly realized something. There were many places in Imladris where he went when he wanted to be alone, but none that Estel did not know. For years now, being alone had rather meant sharing the silence together than seeking solitude. Estel's presence had never disturbed him, and right at that moment he knew that this had not changed.

He shook his head without saying a word. It was enough for Estel. The young man relaxed against the rock, laying the book down in the grass at his side. For a long time, neither of them spoke, a comfortable, familiar silence settling down on them. Estel watched some birds, which were moving around restlessly in the shrubs around them, and listened to the humming of bees and the gurgling of the tireless water far down on the bottom of the valley, while Legolas simply sat there, unmoving, looking down at a patch of grass in front of him.

"He called out to me," Legolas spoke up suddenly, his voice laced with pain. "He called for help, but I was not able to reach him. I could not save him." He closed his eyes, wishing he could close out the memories as well.

"Do you believe you are to blame for his death?" Estel asked softly.

Legolas turned his head to look at him, his eyes darkened with memories. He thought about the question for a while, before he answered, "No. I know it was not my fault - there was nothing else I could have done. Perhaps I feel guilty for staying alive… I cannot forget the moment when he called for my help, and I could not reach him. What if _he_ thought I had abandoned him?"

"Legolas, I know you nearly killed yourself by trying to reach him," Estel answered earnestly. "Even if I had not been told about it, I know how you would have reacted. You would never do less for a friend – it is simply your nature. He knew that, too. He knew _you_. He would never have doubted you, not even while he was dying."

He watched Legolas for a moment, then he added, "I am sorry. I know Nimdae was a very good friend. I know it hurts."

"It does not feel right to be here," Legolas whispered, looking at the blooming shrubs and the beautiful scenery around them. "Everything here is beauty, and peace… and comfort. How can I bear to be here when all he experienced in his last moments was pain and terror?" He closed his eyes again. "That is why I did not want to come here," he added quietly. "I do not want to forget."

He felt a hand take one of his own and hold it. "What would Nimdae want?" Estel asked gently. "Do you think he would want you to dwell on that memory, and to relive it over and over again?"

Legolas did not open his eyes, but he unconsciously squeezed the hand that was holding his, as if trying to hold on to something. "No," he said, his voice so soft that it was nearly inaudible.

"There were too many foes, Legolas. No one could have reached him in time. You need to let go."

Legolas finally opened his eyes, and his haunted gaze met that of his friend. "I do not think I can," he said.

"I was not able to say goodbye," he continued after a moment. "There is nothing I have left of him but those memories."

"You do not have to let go today, or even tomorrow, but you need to do it," Estel said seriously. "This memory is not the only thing you have left of him. I think he would prefer you to remember how he lived, instead of how he died. It could have been you who died - would you have wanted him to forego comfort and hold on to grief for your sake?"

Legolas shook his head mutely, not able to deny the rightness of his friend's reasoning.

"And as you are already here now," Estel added, "you can as well allow your friends to help. Even I remember Nimdae from the times he came as part of your escort. There are many things to remember about him that do not include grief and death."

Once again their eyes met, and Legolas looked at Estel for a long moment, feeling strangely comforted in spite of himself. "How is it that you always know how to comfort me, even when I do not ask for your help, or want it?"

"Because I know you," Estel answered with a smile. "You will never have to ask."

- The End -

* * *

_Elvish Translations:_

_Tuilinn: Swallow_


	10. A Morning in Imladris

_**Author's Note**__: I was in the mood for a little Estel story once again. ;-) You can expect more updates to both my "Dawn of Friendship" and "Facets of Friendship" collections from now on. In case you have been reading the previous stories of this collection, "A Morning in Imladris" takes place somewhere between "Secret Places" and "Parting". I don't think you need to have read any of my stories to understand this one, however. _

_I hope you'll enjoy, and I would love to hear what you think. :)

* * *

  
_

**Title**: A Morning in Imladris

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: the wonderful Imbecamiel (((hugs)))

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Watching the deepening bond between Estel and Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir can't help being worried for the sake of their friend and little brother. A little Estel story. Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas. Written for Prompt #54 "Friendship" and Prompt #136 "Young" in the Aragorn Angst yahoo group.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters and places mentioned in this story. I only like to borrow them for a while, so they don't get bored by having nothing to do anymore. (g)

* * *

o-o-o-o-o

**- A Morning in Imladris -**

o-o-o-o-o

All seasons were beautiful in Imladris, but autumn had its own special magic. The long, hot summer days were finally over, and the first leaves were beginning to fall. The nights were pleasantly cool, and shooting stars could often be seen, at least if the Last Homely House was not shrouded in the mists that were rising from the river Bruinen. The gardens were never more colourful than in the weeks of fall, when the foliage of the trees turned red and golden like flames, and Elladan and Elrohir found themselves looking forward to it each year.

It was a bright and sunny morning, and the air carried the unmistakeable smell of autumn with it. The sons of Elrond were strolling through the vast gardens of Imladris, as they often did, but this time they were on a mission. They had been asked by their father to track down their missing brother and equally missing guest, and bring them back to attend breakfast. Knowing both Legolas and Estel, the twins were reasonably sure that they would find the both of them somewhere in the gardens, and so here they were.

It turned out that their mission was easier than they had at first believed. One of the first places they had chosen to go to was an old oak, which was usually one of Legolas' favourite whereabouts whenever he was in Rivendell. Drawing closer to it, they immediately knew that they would have to search no further. Telltale sounds of rustling, the cheerful squeal of a child, and merry elven laughter wafted down to them from somewhere among the lower branches of the majestic old tree, eliciting smiles on the faces of the seasoned elven warriors.

Usually, the mere thought that their young brother was climbing around in the branches of a tree would have been enough to make their blood freeze, but today, and on any other day Legolas spent in Rivendell, the twins knew that Estel could not have been safer on solid ground than he was high up on swaying branches with the wood-elf at his side.

When they were close enough to espy the figures of their brother and friend moving between the leaves, Elladan and Elrohir came to a halt. For a while, they simply watched the hustle and bustle above them. The human child and the elf seemed to be oblivious to their presence, being entirely busy with chasing each other through the branches of the tree. Dead leaves and acorns rained down on the two spectators, who hastily stepped back.

"It is hard to believe that we are looking at the prince of an elven realm and the future King of Gondor," Elrohir said, chuckling. "Sometimes I could swear that child has Silvan blood in him, rather than Noldor."

Elladan laughed. "That may be true in spirit, but I doubt there is any possibility that a Silvan elf was among Estel's ancestors," he answered, amused.

"Legolas' mother must have had an intruiging personality," Elrohir remarked, seemingly irrelevantly, but his brother understood perfectly. They rarely got to see the playful, untamed part of Legolas' being which was the inheritance of his Silvan mother. A warrior did not have much time for playfulness. It made moments such as this one all the more precious.

A small head framed by dark locks suddenly poked out of the leaves above them. "Legolas, look!" a shrill voice called excitedly. "'Dan and 'Ro are here!"

Moving gracefully and effortlessly to a branch right above the twins, Legolas smiled at them knowingly, one single glance telling them he had been aware of their presence all along. Elladan and Elrohir had not expected anything less. Their younger friend would not have been able to survive for so long in the depths of the forest that was now called 'Mirkwood' if he had allowed anyone or anything to sneak up on him.

"Indeed they are," the wood-elf answered, his smile turning mischievous. "Perhaps they want to join us?"

"'They' have no intention of climbing around in any trees before breakfast," Elladan declared, and Elrohir added, "which we are going to miss, if the two of you don't come with us right now."

"Father sent us to fetch you," the older twin provided, "and while you are obviously immersed in more important tasks, I hope you will join us for the sake of our stomachs, if nothing else."

Legolas and Estel exchanged a glance. "I believe we should take pity on them," Legolas proposed graciously, and Estel nodded, a serious expression on his face.

"We can't let them go hungry for our sake," the boy announced. "It wouldn't be right."

All three grown-up elves had to suppress smiles at that.

"Then we'd better get down." Without hesitation, Legolas jumped, landing right in front of his friends, which made the twins start. Before they had a chance to glare at him, Legolas turned to assist Estel, whose descent was a lot slower and more careful.

Getting their first good look at the both of them, Elladan and Elrohir could not help grinning. Estel was his usual, tousled and dirtied, self, but they had never before seen Legolas with leaves and twigs and – was that earth? – in his hair. "What have you two been doing?" Elladan asked with a smirk. "You look as if you've been rolling around on the ground."

Legolas frowned at him, but before he could say anything, Estel enthusiastically provided the answer. "Legolas has shown me how to bury myself under leaves, so I'm completely invisible!"

"From the looks of it, you have successfully returned the favour," Elrohir commented, trying in vain to keep a straight face.

This time it was Estel who frowned, looking back and forth between the smirking twins and the wood-elf, who was busy glaring at them. Putting his hands at his hips, the boy glowered at his brothers. "Legolas is a great teacher!" he declared defensively, not entirely sure what was going on, but obviously having decided that 'his' wood-elf needed an advocate.

Estel's protective demeanor took the twins by surprise. The boy's threatening stance would have been more impressive if his head had reached higher than the grown half-elves' navel, but Elladan and Elrohir still valiantly tried to smother their grins.

"I do not think they meant any disrespect, Estel," Legolas intervened, trying to save his friends from the withering glare bestowed upon them by their little brother.

Casting a last suspicious glance at the twins, Estel finally decided to let it go. "There is something I need to show you before breakfast," he announced, grabbing the wood-elf's hand.

"Can't it wait until _after_ breakfast?" Elladan protested, not really looking forward to following the two of them around for an indeterminate time.

"It is on the way," Estel told him matter-of-factly, and then began to tug at the hand he had taken hold of. With an apologetic smile, Legolas allowed himself to be dragged away.

"I do believe our brother will be a great leader of men one day," Elrohir commented, a hint of both pride and amusement in his voice. "He is already very good at ordering three grown elves around."

"There can be no doubt about that!" his brother agreed in the same tone of voice.

Noticing that Estel and Legolas were already out of sight, Elladan and Elrohir began to follow the two at a slower and more dignified pace on the path that lead to the Last Homely House.

"I wonder what King Thranduil will have to say to his son's new best friend," Elrohir said with a grin.

Elladan did not answer immediately, the expression on his face changing from amused to thoughtful.

"What?" Elrohir demanded, quickly sensing the change in his brother's mood. "Estel is not a dwarf, after all."

Elladan could not stifle a smile at that, but it was a fleeting smile. "No, Estel is certainly not a dwarf," he agreed. "But he is a mortal, and the bond between him and Legolas has grown deep and strong, and in a much shorter time than I could ever have imagined. In fact, it seems to be deeper and stronger than most friendships I have seen or experienced myself, in spite of the many differences between them."

"You do not think that-" Elrohir began hesitantly, his own previous amusement having been replaced by seriousness and concern.

"I do not know," Elladan answered simply, a hint of regret in his voice.

"But Legolas must have been aware of the danger," Elrohir went on, his words more a question than a statement. "It was a conscious choice, wasn't it?"

"We weren't, until now," Elladan said. " But I believe Legolas is aware of the danger. How could he not be, after his father warned him in great detail about the risks he was taking when he chose to befriend us? I do not know, however, if there was really much of a choice. The bond between the two of them just seemed to exist from the moment Legolas first laid eyes on Estel."

"It was quite amazing," Elrohir confirmed quietly.

They looked at the path in front of them. Legolas and Estel were long since out of sight, but now and again their voices and laughter could be heard from somewhere beyond the shrubs, trees, and flowers, which were blocking the twins' sight.

"Perhaps," Elladan spoke up tentatively, "we worry for naught. Perhaps the bond between them is not as strong as we believe."

"Or perhaps," Elrohir remarked, "it is strong enough to be worth the risk."

They looked at each other.

"Estel has not had a single nightmare since Legolas has been here," Elladan stated. "For the moment, he seems to be nothing but a happy child, without the weight of the world resting upon his shoulders."

"I've never seen Legolas as carefree as he is now," Elrohir added. "For the moment, the darkness that threatens his home does not seem to linger in his mind, and he has not once expressed a desire to join us on an orc hunt."

A dark, tousled head peeked around the corner of a bench not far ahead of them, where the path turned. "If you go on dawdling, we'll eat up everything without you!" a young voice piped up cheekily, followed by the sound of giggling and running feet.

"I've always known a challenge when I hear one!" Elladan said, grinning at his twin. Before he could move, however, his brother's hand on his arm stayed him.

"Wherever this leads, I believe it _is_ worth it," Elrohir said earnestly. Elladan looked at him for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"After you," the younger twin offered with an exaggerated gesture, his eyes twinkling.

Exchanging a look of perfect understanding, they took off after the little imp that had, through some strange twist of fate, ended up becoming their brother.

- The End -


	11. Friendly Lies

_**Author's Note**__: Here's a new little Estel story for you! I think you won't mind that it's a bit longer than usual this time. ;-) I hope you'll enjoy the story and I'd love to hear what you think about it. :D

* * *

_**Title**: Friendly Lies

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: the wonderful Imbecamiel (((hugs)))

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Legolas has to learn that sometimes even well-meant deceptions can backfire in unexpected ways. Characters: Little Estel, Legolas. Written for Prompt #133 "Human" in the Aragorn Angst yahoo group.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters or places in this story and I certainly don't make any profit from using them (if you don't count getting to spend some quality time with my favourite elf and ranger :D).

* * *

o-o-o-o-o

**- Friendly Lies -**

o-o-o-o-o

Legolas raised his hand to knock on the familiar wooden door in front of him, but then he hesitated, his hand hovering in mid-air. As much as he had enjoyed his frequent short visits to Imladris over the last years – visits which had become necessary because of his unexpected friendship with a young human boy – by now he had also come to dread the just as frequent partings.

It was not Estel's fault. Since that fateful day when he had stolen Legolas' horse to force his elven friend to stay, the boy had done his best to be brave whenever the time to say goodbye was upon them again. Unfortunately, Estel was still not very good at hiding his emotions, especially from one who knew him so well. More than once, the tears lurking in the child's big grey eyes and the slight quivering of his lips had almost made Legolas turn back and promise to stay, just to make that heartbroken expression vanish from the little boy's face.

Of all the time they had spent together, it was those moments of having to say goodbye until the next visit that had taught Legolas the most about what it meant to be mortal. For Estel, time was moving far more quickly than any elf, who had the endless vastness of eternity stretching out in front of him from the moment he first saw the light of day, could ever truly comprehend. Mortals seemed to be doomed to try to hold on to something that was constantly running through their fingers.

Since he had come to know Estel, the elf had begun to take notice of the flowing of time for the first time, seeing it in the changes it wrought upon his human friend. To him, it was both intruiging and a little frightening to see how differently the boy could act and look from one visit to the next. The constant passing of months and years, which had had no real meaning for Legolas before, had suddenly become one of the most important things in his life, since he did not want to miss too much of Estel's childhood and adolescence in-between his irregular visits if he could help it.

The elf sighed, lowering the hand that had been poised in mid-air, ready to knock. If only he could find a way to visit Estel without having to bid him farewell at the end. This time, the boy seemed to have decided that not appearing at all to see him off was the best strategy. Perhaps it was for the best that way; and yet, Legolas could not bring himself to leave like that. They were living in dangerous times, and while Estel was as safe in Rivendell as he could possibly be, Legolas himself would be going back to a place that was a far cry away from being safe.

Each of their farewells could easily be the last one. Legolas had seen it happen too often to not be aware of that fact, and of the heartache a missed chance to say goodbye could cause for the one left behind. He did not wish that kind of pain on Estel. Squaring his shoulders, Legolas raised his hand again and forced himself to knock. After facing countless creatures of darkness in deadly combat over the years, having to say goodbye to one little boy could not really be too terrifying a task for him, could it?

"Go away!" a muffled voice answered from inside the room.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. That did not exactly sound like someone who was heartbroken. His curiosity piqued, he ignored the muffled command, opened the door, and stepped into the room before Estel could say another word. He was greeted with the sight of the boy sitting cross-legged on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest, an expression on his face that looked suspiciously like… pouting? Pouting soon gave way to a mixture of disbelief and anger, however, when Estel glared at the unwanted intruder.

"I told you to go away!" he snapped at the elf.

Legolas studied the boy silently for a long moment. Unable to hold his gaze, Estel looked away quickly, hugging the pillow closer to his chest, the sullen expression back on his face. Whenever his young friend truly wanted to be left alone, the elf had always respected the boy's wishes. This time, however, he sensed something behind all that outward defensiveness that seemed to call out to him rather than push him away, and the anger in Estel's eyes was mingled with barely hidden hurt.

Coming to a decision, Legolas sat down on the bed right beside his young friend, not bothering to rid himself of the quiver and the knives strapped to his back first. He had come directly from the courtyard, where his escort and an impatient stallion were only waiting for him to begin the journey home, and was already fully armed and clad in his riding clothes and cloak. He was beginning to feel quite warm in his travelling clothes, which were intended to ward off the cold awaiting them high up in the Misty Mountains, not to be worn in a heated room, but getting comfortable was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"No, you did not," he calmly replied to the boy's accusation. "You asked me to stay."

It was the truth. Although Estel's words had certainly given no indication that he wanted the elf to stay, the message in his eyes had been entirely different and there was no way Legolas would leave his young friend while the boy was hurting for some reason. Estel blinked, but he neither denied his words nor confirmed them. Content that at least the boy's anger seemed to have somewhat abated for the moment, Legolas asked gently, "What is wrong?"

"I'm human," Estel answered sullenly, a hint of the previous anger sparking in his eyes.

Legolas frowned. "I noticed that the first time I saw you," he remarked.

Estel cast him a sour look. "I read something about your home," he informed his friend. "Erestor gave me a book about the elven realms in Middle-earth some time ago, but I could not read well enough to do more than look at the pictures back then. I remembered about the book today and… and I thought reading about where you're going would make things easier. It would feel kind of as if I'd be coming with you."

The boy paused briefly, but Legolas did not feel like saying anything. Estel's words had touched him, but they also made him feel apprehensive. There were many things about his home he did not want the boy to know, at least not yet, and others he wished Estel had never learned. The boy knew more about the Enemy and his creatures than any boy should, and he had enough nightmares already.

"The book wasn't much use," Estel went on, and Legolas tried not to show the relief he felt at hearing those words. "In fact I only found out one thing about your people. It said in the book that the elves of Mirkwood are wary of strangers and usually avoid contact with other races." He stared at the elf accusingly. "Is that the true reason why I can't visit you? Because I'm human and your father and friends would not like me to be there?"

For a moment, Legolas was stunned. It had never occurred to him that keeping Estel away from Mirkwood and not talking about his home if he could avoid it might give Estel cause to feel unwanted. It probably wouldn't have happened at all if Estel had not been reading the wrong book at exactly the wrong moment, but Legolas still couldn't help realizing that he had brought this situation entirely upon himself. He should have known better. Estel always sensed when he tried to hide things from him or whitewash them for his sake.

Legolas suppressed a sigh. His attempt to protect Estel really had not turned out the way he had hoped. Seeing the insecurity mixing with the anger in the boy's eyes, the elf felt torn. He still did not want Estel to know more than he had to, but he also could not allow the boy to believe what he currently did. The least he owed him was some kind of explanation.

"No, Estel, that is not the reason why you have not been allowed to visit me," he said honestly. "You would always be welcome in my home, whoever might or might not be against it." He met the boy's gaze directly, hoping that Estel would be able to see the truth in his eyes, even if he did not trust his words.

"Can you believe me?" he asked quietly, trying not to show how much the answer would mean to him.

Estel looked at him silently for a long moment, his gaze almost as intent as an elf's. Then, hesitantly, he nodded, the last vestiges of anger and tension draining from his face and posture. Wordlessly, Legolas extended one inviting hand towards his young friend. The boy did not need further prompting. He instantly gave up the pillow, which fell to the ground unheeded, and huddled up to the elf, allowing Legolas to put his arm around him.

"Then what is the reason?" Estel demanded to know, leaning against the elf but not looking at him.

"I already told you during one of my previous visits," Legolas answered. "Mirkwood is a dangerous place. I do not want you to go there before Glorfindel and your brothers have had a chance to teach you how to properly defend yourself." He looked down at the small body huddled against his side and decided that Estel deserved the full truth this time. "Also, there are things in Mirkwood I do not want you to know about just yet. My home is not like Rivendell, Estel. This place is protected by a power that has never been available to my people. Evil has spread in our forest for centuries now, poisoning its soul, and though we keep fighting it, we are not gaining any ground. In Imladris, peace still reigns, but we have been at war for a long time."

In response to his words, Legolas felt two warm, small hands encircle one of his own and squeeze it. He smiled down at the boy a bit sadly. For a fleeting moment, he wondered how he had ended up being the one comforted when he had only come into the room to comfort the boy.

"It can't be all bad," Estel told him earnestly, leaning his head back against the elf's shoulder so he could look into his friend's face. "You live there."

"It is worth fighting for," the elf answered softly, the fingers of his hand curling loosely around one of the small ones holding it.

"I know there are things you do not want me to know," Estel whispered, "but you've already told me about them many times. Even if my brothers hadn't told me Mirkwood is a dangerous place, I would have known. I know there is evil in Mirkwood, I know you and your people are fighting against it, and I know it's deadly.

You've told me so each time you leave Rivendell after another visit. When you say farewell, you always do it as if this could be the last time we see each other. Just like 'Dan and 'Ro and Glorfindel and the other warriors do whenever they go hunting orcs. They can never be sure if they'll come back again, and neither can you."

Legolas looked at him, not sure anymore why he had ever believed it possible to protect Estel from the truth when the boy obviously did not want to be protected. "I hoped, given some time, you would forget what Elladan and Elrohir told you about Mirkwood," Legolas said with a rueful smile. "Now it seems I have effectively ruined my own plans."

"I'm not sure I want to know what kind of creatures dwell in Mirkwood," Estel admitted. "Perhaps I'm not ready to go there. But I still wish I could visit you. It feels strange to not even know where you live and what your room looks like, what kind of gardens you have, what your favourite tree is, who your friends are, what your father looks like-"

"I get the picture, Estel," the elf interrupted him, smiling warmly at the boy. It felt good to catch a glimpse of the boy's normal, talkative self again. "I promise you will be able to visit me one day. I just want you to be prepared for it."

"Who will decide when I'm ready for it?" Estel immediately wanted to know.

"How about you and I and your family decide it together?"

The boy sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get to go," he mumbled. He looked down at his hands, which still had not relinquished their hold on the elf's fingers. "I wish Rivendell was your home, too. Then you'd be safe and we could defend it together."

"Imladris may not be the home I grew up in," the elf replied, trying to hide his amusement at the idea of Estel and himself defending anything together, "but part of my family still lives here."

His words were rewarded with a beaming smile and another squeeze to his hand. For a while, they sat in silence, but that was a state which usually did not last too long, given the inquisitive nature of a certain young boy.

"Is it true what the book said about your people?" Estel suddenly asked, and Legolas could easily hear lingering traces of the fear that he might not be wanted in the elf's home in the boy's voice.

"No, it is not," he answered firmly. "Though part of it comes close to the truth, it fails to give the reasons behind my people's behaviour."

"I really need to have a talk with Erestor and Lord Elrond about the misreprensentation of allied elven nations in their library," he muttered more to himself than to Estel, before he went on, "It is true that we tend to be wary of strangers, but that is due to the fact that the Enemy has often sent spies among us in the past. We have learned from bitter experience that trust has to be earned."

"And the part about other races?" Estel wanted to know, still sounding anxious.

"Well, where humans are concerned you have to keep in mind that most of the humans living in Mirkwood are woodcutters," Legolas began to explain. "It may not surprise you that there is not much love lost between them and us, though we will fight together against a common enemy." He looked down at the boy, who still sat snuggled up comfortably against him. "So, as long as you don't disguise yourself as a grimy, suspicious stranger and carry an axe with you when you visit me, you should be fine."

Estel giggled. "I'll keep that in mind," he said. Now that Legolas had dispelled his worries, the child's natural curiosity resurfaced and he added, "What about the dwarves?"

Once again, Legolas suppressed a sigh. This was definitely turning out to be one of the moments when he wished his young friend would not be quite so inquisitive. "The dwarves… are a different matter," he conceded reluctantly. "I have to admit I cannot find much about them that is likeable. They do not care for nature, they prefer the inanimate to the living, and I fear their greed is a danger to all of us."

Leaning away from him a little, Estel looked up at him with a puzzled expression in his eyes. "That's not what Ada said about them," he stated. "I always wanted to meet a dwarf one day. They look funny, and they make beautiful things."

"I think we can agree that dwarves look funny," Legolas replied, keeping his voice carefully neutral. He did not really want to mention that his father and Lord Elrond happened to disagree strongly on this and several other topics. Besides, if Estel ever truly met a dwarf, he would soon come to realize that they could not be trusted and also tended to be quite boring and arrogant.

Estel opened his mouth to say something to that, or perhaps ask another question, but after a look at the elf's face he seemingly decided against it. Legolas was quite relieved. Dwarves were really not a topic he wanted to discuss now – or at any other time, if he was honest with himself. A loud, demanding whinny from the direction of the courtyard diverted his attention and made them both look towards the door.

Legolas suddenly realized guiltily that he had kept his escort, his horse, and his hosts waiting for a considerable time already. "I believe Tuilinn wants to say goodbye to you now," he commented.

Estel's eyes widened. "I completely forgot that they're all waiting for you!" He jumped to his feet.

"I believe you had more important things on your mind," the elf replied, rising a bit more gracefully than his young friend.

"I'll tell them it was all my fault," the boy promised, looking remorseful.

"Some things are more important than being punctual, Estel," Legolas reassured him, "and luckily I am blessed with an escort which tends to be far more patient than my horse. I think we should go down now, before Tuilinn decides to leave without me."

"He wouldn't do anything like that!" Estel protested, but then quickly grew thoughtful. "Would he?"

"I would prefer not to find out," the elf answered dryly, holding the door open for his young friend. "He really does not appreciate being kept waiting."

"He won't be angry once I've explained things to him," Estel declared cheerfully. "He likes me!"

The boy was out of the door and running towards the stairs before Legolas even had a chance to close the door behind him. A split second later, the elf could hear Estel bouncing down the stairs, announcing his imminent arrival to the people assembled in the courtyard with a loud, "We're coming! Don't leave!"

Smiling to himself, the elf closed the door to Estel's room while listening to the welcoming whinny and various voices from the courtyard. Saying farewell was certainly not becoming any easier, but at least it seemed it would be a less tearful event this time.

- The End -


	12. A Fighting Chance

_**Author's Note**__: This story was inspired by a certain scene in the movies. I don't think you will have any problems finding out which one. ;-) A big thank you to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed the last chapter! Feedback is always welcome. :D

* * *

_

**Title**: A Fighting Chance

**Author**: Silivren Tinu

**Beta**: the wonderful Imbecamiel (((hugs)))

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Estel learns some lessons in archery, unaware that the skills he is now acquiring will one day help to decide the fate of Middle-earth. Both pre-LotR and LotR, movieverse. Characters: Little Estel/Aragorn, Legolas. Written for Prompt #134 "Chance" in the Owners of Aragorn Angst yahoo group.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them – never have, never will. But I really enjoy playing with them whenever I get the chance. ;-)

* * *

o-o-o-o-o

**- A Fighting Chance -**

o-o-o-o-o

"Hold it steady," Legolas ordered calmly. "Now draw the string back to your shoulder and hold it there."

Estel did his best to comply, trying to keep the bow steady and the arrow trained on the target in spite of the fact that his muscles were beginning to tremble under the strain. He felt the elf's hands on his shoulders, slightly correcting his posture. Then his friend moved back to his side and nodded. "Let it go!"

With a sigh of relief, Estel released both arrow and string. The bow sang, and the arrow hummed through the air in a graceful arc… missing the target by inches. The boy stared at the three arrows clinging haphazardly to the outer rim of the target, and then at the empty quiver at his hip. He groaned and dropped to the ground, letting the bow fall into the grass at his side.

"How can this be so difficult," he complained, "when you always make it look so easy?"

Sitting down beside him in an unconsciously graceful movement, Legolas replied, "It probably has something to do with the fact that I have had several centuries of experience and practice in archery and you have not."

Estel cast him a sullen look. "You are aware that I will likely never learn to be an archer if you need centuries to do it rightly?"

Choosing to ignore that objection, the elf added, "Also, the bow is not your weapon of choice. Archery will be much more difficult for you to learn than sword fighting, because it does not come naturally to you."

The answer was another, louder groan.

Legolas looked at his young friend, amused. "It cannot be that bad," he said. "Glorfindel told me you are making remarkable progress."

Estel blinked, surprised. "I didn't think telling me I would be able to defend myself against several blind and lame orcs with wooden swords now was meant to be a compliment," he muttered.

The elf looked away, trying to hide his smile. "It is not easy to learn from a master of his art," he finally told the boy, sympathy in his eyes. "It often tends to make you feel slow or untalented, but the truth is that you usually make faster progress and learn more than you ever would with another teacher."

Estel sighed. "I'm _only_ taught by masters of their respective art," he moaned.

"I guess that means you will be an outstanding warrior and scholar one day," Legolas attempted to cheer his young friend up. "Besides, you should have seen me when my father first tried to teach me how to wield a sword."

"King Thranduil is a swordsman?" Estel asked, immediately curious. "I thought… well, I just thought… that he would be a great archer, like you." He blushed a bit.

"I believe my father would excel with any weapon you gave him," Legolas answered with a smile, "but, if given a choice, he would prefer the sword. It was not him who taught me how to shoot the bow."

"Did he tell you you'd do well against a blind and lame orc, too?"

Legolas laughed. "He did not use quite the same words," he said. "Actually, he told me a dwarven child would be able to defeat me with a club for the first century or so."

"You can't have been _that_ bad!" Estel protested, indignant on behalf of his friend.

"I think he just did not want me to become conceited," Legolas told him with a grin.

Estel chuckled. "Well, in my case I don't think I'll have any reason to become conceited soon," he said.

"I would not be so sure about that," Legolas said thoughtfully. "You are making good progress, even if the results are not yet what you would wish them to be. But I think it would probably be easier for you to concentrate on the benefit you have from learning certain things, instead of trying so hard to excel at them.

Mastering archery, for example, will provide you with an advantage that might very well mean the difference between survival and defeat, especially when you are outnumbered, because it allows you to decimate your enemies without having to engage in hand-to-hand combat."

Smiling mischievously, he added, "At other times, it might simply save you from having to endure an empty stomach, which can be just as dreadful a foe. Either way, having a bow and arrows with you and knowing how to use them is a useful thing and may give you the chance you need to survive."

Estel had listened attentively. "But what if I'm just not good enough?" he anxiously wanted to know. "What if someone depends on me and… and I miss, like I did before?"

"You can only do your best, Estel," Legolas said earnestly, understanding the fear behind those words only too well. "There is no 'good enough' and no failure, as long as you honestly try. And I know you will."

Estel thought about it for a moment, then he nodded slowly. "I would like to try again," he declared, meeting the elf's gaze. "Would you show me how to improve my aim?"

Legolas smiled at him warmly. "I will do so gladly," he answered, rising to his feet and offering his young friend a hand to help him up.

o-o-o-o-o

_More than seven decades later, January of the year 3019 of the Third Age, inside the chamber of Mazarbul in the Mines of Moria…_

Aragorn stood staring at the battered wooden door of the chamber of Mazarbul, which had recently become Balin's tomb, watching its wings shudder under the heavy blows they received from outside. He could feel more than see Legolas' steady presence beside him. They stood side by side, ready to shoot their arrows at anything that would try to come at them through that door.

In spite of the dire situation they found themselves in, facing battle with his friend at his side felt both familiar and strangely comforting. They had seen many battles together, and to this day, they had always prevailed, whatever the odds. Aragorn refused to see that change now, when so much more than their lives was at stake, even if they were only four warriors and one wizard standing against a flood of orcs and at least one cave troll, and had to protect the hobbits and the precious burden one of them carried as well.

The door creaked in its hinges, and the wood began to splinter. Aragorn's grip tightened on his bow and he adjusted his aim slightly. Though he would never think of himself as an archer, his skills with the bow had improved to deadly accuracy through long years of practice and experience. His eyes narrowed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Legolas tense slightly, readying himself to let his arrow fly.

They would do their best to give the Fellowship a fighting chance today.

- The End -

* * *

_I have to admit that was one scene in the movies I really loved. ;-)_


End file.
